The dog knight's last stand
by James S-310
Summary: An alternate conclusion to the dog knight's legend XD Contains DudleyXKitty Hope you like it and please R&R :)


**The dog knight's last stand**

It was a normal day in Petropolis, or should I say night…anyway now that Dudley Puppy took the identity of the Bat-mutt during the night, then a bank alarm sounded so Dudley entered to the rescue, also T.U.F.F. was advised of this so Kitty Katswell went to the crime scene.

When both Dudley and Kitty arrived they found out that the bank was being robbed by Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe, they were Dudley and Kitty's evil versions.

-"Well, well if isn't the Bat-mutt and Kitty Katswell." Dr. Rabies said.

-"Not the best team up to stop us." Madame Catastrophe commented.

-"Maybe not, but I'm still gonna take you to jail." Kitty said and she started to fight against Madame Catastrophe, so that left Bat-mutt and Dr. Rabies for their own fight.

-"I always wanted to meet you canine crusader, you look familiar somehow." Dr. Rabies said.

-"Well I'm gonna make you look three versions of me." Bat-mutt said and he puppy-punched him in the face.

-"Sorry Dr. Rabies, you just can't fight against the alpha dog." Bat-mutt mocked.

-"Hey! Nobody does that to my evil partner!" Madame Catastrophe said as she ran to attack Bat-mutt but he only grabbed her hand almost breaking it.

-"You wouldn't hit a lady, would you?" Catastrophe said sounding nervous.

-"The hammer of justice is unisex." Bat-mutt said and punched Catastrophe in the face (A/N: Guess where I got that from…)

Then Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe were arrested.

-"Nice work Dudley." Kitty said.

-"I already told you that I work alone, and I also told you to call me Bat-mutt if we're out in the streets." Dudley demanded and many fan girls appeared.

-"Oh my gosh! It's the Bat-mutt!" One of the fan girls said so all of them were chasing Dudley.

-"Oh c'mon! Get a life!" Dudley said and he started to run away.

The fan girls chased him until he was corned in an alley; ironically the dog knight had escaped many risk situations even dangerous ones but he simply can't escaped a bunch of fan girls.

-"Okay ladies, he's a super hero so please get moving." Kitty said and the fan girls left sad.

-"Well the answer I'm waiting for is…Dudley?" Kitty said but Dudley was already gone.

Days later Dudley was investigating on the mayor since he heard a rumor that he was giving Snaptrap some protection from the law in exchange for more votes in his campaign. And if that wasn't enough for Dudley's frustration, he just learned that in T.U.F.F. the chief had given the rank of secret agent to Eric, the water delivery guy and he was assigned as Kitty's partner, who of course was happier than ever, this actually made Dudley to boil in jealously. Seconds later Kitty had contacted Dudley, though he actually didn't wanted to answer; still he activated the transmission in the bat cave's computer.

-_"Hey Dudley!" _Kitty said excited.

-"Hello Kitty." Dudley said serious as always.

-"_Guess what? My new partner is…" _Kitty was saying until Dudley interrupted her.

-"Yeah you'll tell me about that later, but right now I need to know if you guys have been checking on the mayor lately." Dudley said.

-"_Checking on the mayor? Why?" _Kitty asked confused.

-"I have reasons to believe that he's working with Snaptrap." Dudley said.

-"_You're kidding right? The mayor is the most honest person in Petropolis_." Kitty said.

-"Haven't you notice that every time I putted Snaptrap behind bars, the cops were trying to arrest me." Dudley said.

-"_Maybe because he doesn't know you're a superhero." _Kitty commented.

-"Mmmm…anyway what were you going to tell me?" Dudley said though he already knew the reason why she called him.

-"_Do you remember Eric, the water delivery guy? The chief made him a secret agent and now he's my partner! Isn't that awesome?" _Kitty said but Dudley didn't respond, he only broke his cup of coffee.

-"_Dudley, are you okay?"_Kitty asked.

-"I'm fine." Dudley said and with that he ended the transmission but later he received a message from T.U.F.F. which said that they needed to talk to him ASAP so he suited up and ran to his batmobile.

When Dudley arrived he went to the chief's office, he found Keswick, Eric, Kitty and the chief himself waiting for him.

-"Is it my birthday or something?" Bat-mutt said joking a little.

-"Actually we asked you to come here because the mayor just gave us a warning for you." The chief said.

-"He said that you must stand down or we'll h-h-h-h-h-have to arrest you." Keswick applied.

-"You actually think that the mayor is innocent and that I'm gonna let the bad guys get away, then you guys are out of your minds." Bat-mutt said.

-"C'mon man, you act like a criminal." Eric said.

-"For everyone who's not special as us, we are criminals; we always have been for them." Bat-mutt said.

"Look, one of these days the mayor is gonna tell us to come to stop you, and when that happens…" Eric said but Bat-mutt was making his way to the window but before he left he turned to face everybody.

-"When that happens, may the best man win." Bat-mutt said and so he left.

Now determinate to defeat the villains even if that means to become Petropolis' most wanted, Dudley had followed Snaptrap and his gang to the D.O.O.M HQ, and then he heard that Snaptrap was finally planning an evil plan that actually had some sense, his plan was that unless he received twenty million dollars he'll destroy the city.

-"Let's see if you'll get the money once I'll defeat you again." Bat-mutt said.

-"Bat-mutt! Ha-ha, you won't get me in jail because if you do, the authorities will arrest you." Snaptrap said.

-"Who said anything about the jail." Bat-mutt said and he used frag grenades to kill Snaptrap's gang.

-"What the…you killed them!" Snaptrap said angry.

-"I've finally realized that there's no use in putting you guys in jail since you always get away, so I'm ending this." Dudley said and he proceeded to take his laser gun.

-"That's not gonna do you any good, the mayor will hunt you down." Snaptrap said so Bat-mutt putted his gun back in his utility belt.

-"If that happens because I'm fighting for justice and for what is fair, so be it." Bat-mutt said and he threw cheese near Snaptrap since he's allergic to it, which might be one of the most hideous tortures ever.

Knowing about Snaptrap's demise alongside with his gang, the mayor couldn't get more support for his campaign so he ordered T.U.F.F. to hunt down the canine crusader. Of course Dudley was aware of this so he decided that it was time to use his new bat armor. (A/N: The armor is similar to the armor in the novel Batman: The dark knight returns, you can see the armor in the story's image)

Later that night around midnight, Bat-mutt was waiting for T.U.F.F. to come, and then when Kitty and Eric arrived on the scene many people gathered around the area to see the fight, even the people who lived near the battle site opened their windows to see the fight.

-"In my personal opinion, I never wanted to fight an ally like you." Eric said but Bat-mutt only glared at him.

-"Listen Bat-mutt, we can do this the easy way, if you give up now maybe we can help you because what you're doing is wrong." Kitty said nicely.

-"Defending justice it's not something wrong." Bat-mutt declared.

-"Then I'll have to bring you in." Eric said and he was walking to Bat-mutt's direction.

-"May the best man win." Bat-mutt said offering a hand shake, but when Eric reached the dog knight's hand, he shocked Eric with 30000 volts, luckily for him he survived and started his fight against the Bat-mutt, both of them proved to be skilled warriors, but in one of those moments Eric managed to punch Bat-mutt away and ripping of his helmet showing his true face to everybody, now the world knew that Dudley Puppy is the Bat-mutt.

-"Mutt?!" Eric asked shocked.

-"Shut up and keep fighting!" Dudley said and he started to beat the living crap out of Eric until he was finally K.O.

-"I want you to remember this Eric, remember the one dog who beat you." Dudley said while everybody, including Kitty, was staring at him then the mayor arrived.

-"What's going on here!? Why isn't he arrested?" The mayor asked.

-"Because I already downloaded the data from your computer files and transmitted around Petropolis, your little deal with Snaptrap is exposed Mr. Mayor." Dudley said and the mayor didn't reply.

-"You wanna know what bothered me more? That you manipulated the bravest, kindest, smartest, funniest and prettiest cat I ever known to hunt me down!" Dudley said and while he was talking he didn't realize that he was pointing at Kitty and when he finally realized it, he covered his mouth and he was blushing a lot.

-"Dudley…did you meant all of that?" Kitty asked sounding happy.

-"I…yea." Dudley admitted and everyone went _aawww_.

-"If she's the reason you still active, then say goodbye to her!" The mayor said and he aimed a sonic gun at Kitty but Dudley pushed her away but the sonic shot landed on him. For that the mayor got arrested plus his deal with Snaptrap but Dudley was mortally wounded, he couldn't.

-"Justice is served." Dudley said and closed his eyes, and he stopped breathing. Kitty was crying over Dudley's body, the dog knight had passed out.

Days later Dudley's funeral was made alongside memorials of him as the Bat-mutt, after the funeral Kitty was walking under the rain so her tears would be covered by the rain.

-"It's not likely to see a cat in the middle of the rain."

Kitty looked above her and she saw Dudley standing in a tree wearing his traditional Bat-mutt costume.

-"Dudley? You're alive! How…?" Kitty said amazed.

-"I figured that even if the mayor was arrested, his warrant for my arrest was still active so that's why I faked my death." Dudley said and Kitty slapped him in the face.

-"OW! What was that for?" Dudley asked.

-"For making me believe you were death!" Kitty said.

-"I told you that…" Dudley said but Kitty shut him up by kissing him.

-"…And that?" Dudley asked happy.

-"Because you still alive…and I love you Dudley." Kitty said blushing lightly.

-"I love you too Kitty." Dudley said and he kissed her.

Later the purr-fect partners went to watch the sunrise together.

**THE END**


End file.
